


that's okay

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love you prompts, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: there's excitement under all the nervousness
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	that's okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/gifts).

> for the wonderful chrippy: i hope you like this

Jongdae watches Baekhyun bounce off the walls as he does anything. He’s so excited, it’s adorable.

Baekhyun does a lot of work right, he doesn’t burn the popcorn (which is a first, for sure), he doesn’t spill anything in the refrigerator, he doesn’t even touch the dip after keeping it out to cool it down. He has a skip in his step as he goes back and forth to keep everything in front of their TV.

While taking the bowl of chips out from the kitchen, he stops in front of Jongdae, and presses a kiss on his lips, grinning. “I’m excited.”

“Me too,” Jongdae grins. He gives Baekhyun another kiss. “I love you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle. “I love you too.” He takes a step forward, then freezes. “I love Kyungsoo, too.”

That makes Jongdae more nervous than a healthy amount. Baekhyun is worried about it, too, but he’s obviously better at hiding it -- he’s better at being optimistic than Jongdae and Kyungsoo combined. Jongdae feels the excitement beneath the nerves, though. He knows he’s looking forward to the whole thing.

They have a plan. They’re sure it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to sit in the middle, it’ll be during the small break Baekhyun needs to take to pee. Jongdae’s going to say it first, and he’s pretty sure Baekhyun has some sort of melodramatic confession ready for Kyungsoo. He’s heard a couple of old poetry being recited in the bedroom.

Jongdae moves to the living room, watching Baekhyun just push everything a little away to sit in front of everything they have. He stands there, too, just staring. Worrying.

“You’ll get wrinkles,” Baekhyun says, pouting. “We’ll be fine, Jongdae, the worst he could say is no.”

When Baekhyun says it, the whole deal seems like it’s just asking someone out. Like they aren’t going to tell Kyungsoo they love him for the first time. Jongdae really isn’t sure if he can handle a no. He’ll understand, of course, but he’ll definitely cry. He’ll cry even if Kyungsoo returns their feelings. Oh God, he’s definitely going to cry tonight.

“We’ll be fine,” Baekhyun repeats, softer this time. He gestures Jongdae closer, and pats the space next to him. “Kyungsoo will be here soon, come on.”

Jongdae silently sits next to Baekhyun, trying to focus on the hands in his hair, the small pats on his back Baekhyun is providing to soothe his nerves. It works, until they hear the door click.

Jongdae feels Baekhyun tense up a little, too. He isn’t alone in this, Jongdae reminds himself. It’ll be okay.

“You--” Baekhyun wheezes when Kyungsoo comes into view. He’s bundled up in scarf and winter clothes. He looks so fucking cute. “You look so cute, Soo.”

Baekhyun stands up and rushes to Kyungsoo, kissing his lips as he removes the bundle of scarf covering Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo’s nose is adorably pink. He’s sniffling. Baekhyun presses a noisy kiss on Kyungsoo’s nose. “Welcome back.”

“I think I’m catching a cold,” Kyungsoo whines. He slides his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, nuzzles his nose into Baekhyun’s neck. It’s so rare to get Kyungsoo cuddling with them, Jongdae feels butterflies in his stomach. “I don’t like it.”

He’s fucking pouting and Jongdae drapes himself over Kyungsoo’s back, hands around his waist.

“Your nose is cold,” Baekhyun says after a beat. 

They stay like that for longer. Baekhyun holds Kyungsoo and Jongdae in his arms, and it’s a comfortable silence. Kyungsoo is the first to shake out of their grip, slipping away easily from the hug, he keeps his coat neatly on the loveseat no one is going to occupy. 

They sit on either side of Kyungsoo, with an extra box of tissues just in case. They open the beer bottles first, which  _ says  _ non-alcoholic but Jongdae knows better. He knows how much alcohol non-alcoholic drinks have. Jongdae’s snort stops halfway because Kyungsoo puts his head on Jongdae’s shoulder, and just, snuggles up against him.

It’s casual. Kyungsoo does snuggle with them a lot. Not in public, but he does cuddle them, but all of it feels special. It sort of feels the last thing, too. 

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his beer.

“I love you,” Jongdae mutters. He licks his dry lips, heartbeat already in his ears as Kyungsoo lifts his head off his shoulder. “I love you both.”

“I love you both, too,” Beakhyun says. His voice is loud and clear. Jongdae wants to freak out about how unsure he sounded but Baekhyun’s hand find his. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, or need time, we understand--”

“No,  _ wait _ ,” Kyungsoo’s voice cracks a little. The tension in the air breaks. Three of them chortle, sipping more beer, and Kyungsoo resumes. “I feel the same way too.”

And that’s enough. That instantly frees Jongdae’s blocked lungs, and gives him more tears. But Baekhyun takes a seat on Kyungsoo’s lap, a teasing grin on his face. “You’ll have to say it, Soo,” he muses, free hand cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Come on, baby.”

“This is bullying,” Kyungsoo whines. He’s leaning into Baekhyun’s touch, though, he’s also staring at Baekhyun with so much -- love. “Jongdae, make him stop bullying me.”

Before Jongdae can say anything, Baekhyun pulls him into a kiss. “I love you,” Baekhyun smiles cutely. 

“He’s bribing you.” Kyungsoo calls, his hand slides up Jongdae’s back, and he pulls Jongdae into a kiss. “You’re a good citizen, aren’t you?”

“That’s bribing too!”

**Author's Note:**

> i rEALLY tried. i promise. im really sorry if this wasn't good chrippy :(


End file.
